Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy!
by YumiMizuki19
Summary: It is the first day of school in FT Academy! What will happen to them? Erza is the student council president. And so forth! Has romance too! There are Jellal x Erza. Natsu x Lucy. Gray x Juvia. Romeo x Wendy! Enjoy! This is my First FanFic also. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello Minna! This is my first Fanfic. **

**This is like the FT OVA 2 but I changed it. I mixed it with the Anime and The On-going Manga... Well please review! You can tell me if there is a problem. Or something you dont like. I appreciate it... Arigatou ! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail! The Story is just Mine! :))))**

**Tsukiyomi19**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"Welcome To The Fairy Tail Academy!" I greeted to everyone in The Event Hall. "I'm Erza Scarlet, The Student Council President and also The Head of The Girls Dormitory or also known as Fairy Hills. And Here are my fellow Members, The Vice President Mirajane Strauss, The Secretary Levy Mcgarden, Our Treasurer Lucy Heartfilia, P.R.O. Juvia Lockser and our PeaceMaker Wendy Marvell. And they Greeted everyone. "And Now it's our first day here, and you all will be sleeping in the Dorms. There is a dorm for boys only that is there." And she pointed where is (Its on the left side) "And the Dorm For Girls is over there." And she pointed where the Girls Dormitory is (The Right Side) "And now the boys can choose who is the Head of their Dorm"

And then a pink haired boy raised his right hand. And said "What about Jellal?" and at the same time pointing To Jellal. "Hmmm.. Okay then." Erza said "Does all boys agree?" And everybody Agreed. "So Jellal do you accept?" Erza asked to the blue haired boy. Jellal just shrugged and said "Yeah.."

"Ok then.. Jellal Fernandes is the Head Of the Boys Dormitory." Erza said. "And now I'm explaining the rules."

(Lets Skip :D)

**Normal POV**

"Ok that's the rules." Erza said. "And remember..." Dark Auras suddenly appeared on her.."If Anyone Violated The rules or disobeyed orders..." And then the Dark Auras are getting bigger. And Erza's expression became like... Super Scary! Everyone was scared. And Erza continued speaking. "...Will.. Be...having... A SEVERE PUNISHMENT! OR BE BEAT TO A PULP!

"Ahhhhhh!" Natsu and Gray Shouted. "It's Erza's Kill Mode! Titania Mode! They were so scared bec. They have experienced how Erza can be in her Titania Mode.

And then Erza is in her Normal mode again. "Okay then! Its settled now. This day we have no classes. The regular classes is starting tommorrow. For today you can have a tour around the school. And put your things in your respective rooms. Before entering the dorms you will see where is your room and also your section and also your roomate. If you ever need help or anyhing. Just go to the Student Council Room just located near the room of year 2 section C At the Second Floor. Now go to the Dorms and put your things there. Sayonara Minna!"

And everyone was going to the dorms. Jellal was also going when someone stopped him. He turned around and saw Erza. "Jellal... I need to talk to you." Erza said to him. Jellal nodded and followed her. They were walking until Erza stopped, they were in the Student Council room.

"Here are the rules for your Dorm." Erza said and handed him a piece of paper. "You're the Head Right?" Jellal nodded "Post in on the door." Jellal just nodded. "I never knew you were transferring here Jellal." Erza said as she ate A Strawberry Cake. "Well... Its just... They said I should be here." Jellal replied. "Oh. Ok." Erza said with a smile. Jellal was a little bit suprised. But they knew each other since they were kids. So it is common for her to smile at him. Because Erza doesn't usually smile at others. "I will go now." Jellal said and Erza nodded "Bye then." Erza replied. After Jellal left Erza she just did all of the school work. The preparations etc. After a while all the other council members arrived at the room until everyone is present. They did all of their assigned work. And of course Erza is already done with her work a while ago. "I'll go now." Erza said to the others. Mirajane nodded and so is the others.

After some time. Erza is now outside. And observed what is happening. She don't want a ruckus in her school. Until she spotted Natsu and Gray fighting. "Hey naked boy! You're in my territory! Get out of here or I'll..." Natsu yelled at Gray "You're the one in my territory, Lame Brain! Get out of here!" They are scaring some students now... Until someone said "What do you think you're doing? Gray,Natsu." But Gray and Natsu did not turned around to see who said that. "Mind your own bussiness!" They said in unison. "Oh is that so?" a voice replied. "Yes!" Gray and Natsu yelled. "TURN AROUND!" The voice said And suddenly they recognized the voice. And slowly turned around while saying "Erza?" And then they saw Erza in her Kill Mode with her dark aura "Care to explain me what is happening here.? Huh. G-R-A-Y AND N-A-T-S-U " Now Gray and Natsu are scared and shaking. "No-Nothing... E-Erza-san... " And they ran off away from Erza.

"Uh... They're so stressing." Erza said with a facepalm

(Let's skip again. ? )

**Lucy's POV**

At the School Graden

7:00 pm

"Hey Mira-san.. Where do you think Erza is now?" I asked Mirajane.

"Maybe she is around monitoring the students or maybe the school. You know.. Erza does that all the time." Mirajane replied to me.

"Yeah.. But it's almost the time for the curfew..." I said.

"Or maybe you have forgotten to tell Erza that were going to sleep here tonight." Juvia told us.

Me and Everone turned around to Wendy. "Uhmmm... I forgot... Gomenasai Minna!" Wendy said with an apologizing bow. "But I told Kagura-chan to tell Erza-san.."

"Oh, yeah.. Kagura is now Erza's Stepsister right? Levy said. Everyone nodded.

"She is not my stepsister. She is my sister." Everyone turned around to see who said that. It was... Erza.. "Erza-san?!" everyone said in chorus

"Let's sleep." Erza said. "Hai!" everyone said in unison. So everyone prepared their beds and they have fallen asleep except for Juvia and Me. "Hey Juvia!" I whispered to her. "What is it?" Juvia whispered. "Uhmmm.. I want to ask something... Is it ok?" I asked her. "Ok. But what is the question you want to ask Juvia?" "I noticed that you Like... Gray." I asid to her. "Ehhh?!" juvia screame. I quickly put my hand in her mouth before she wakes up everybody. "Shhhhhh!" I said to her. "You can wake up the others with your scream." And then Juvia Calmed. "Juvia will sleep and you too sleep." Juvia ordered me. "Okay... I just hope things will turn out okay tommorrow." And then they sleeped..

* * *

**Well... Chapter One is done! It is short though.. Gomen! Well what do you think minna? Is it ok? Arigatou ne!**

**:))**

**please Review... :)**

**Tsukiyomi 19**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou Minna! Thank you for those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Well here is chapter 2 of Welcome To Fairy Tail Academy! I hope you like** **it minna! This chapter is GruVia! Wohooo! Please review!**

**SlendyMeetsdeath27: Thanks for the review! Here is chapter two for you! :)**

**Kirinkato1331: Thankyou so much! I appreciate your review! :) here is chapter 2!**

**simran: I am A NaLu shipper too! Next chapter is NaLu! :)) And this chapter is longer than the first. :)**

**Well. Of to the story! I do not own FT! :)**

* * *

**Normal POV**

6:00 am

Now is the day that classes really starts. Jellal was busy since yesterday. "I didn't know that being a Head of a dormitory to be so Difficult." Jellal said to himself. "It is Hard For you. Because it is a boys dormitory not girls'." A familiar voice said to Jellal. It was Erza. "What makes you think that?" Jellal replied still cleaning.** (A.N.:Oh right.. I forgot. Jellal is cleaning the dirt and trashes outside. Done by the boys. Y'know boys are a little bit messy around.)** "It is simply girls are well behaved than most of boys here. Well I'll be going. Make sure you do what I told you to do." And Erza waved goodbye to Jellal. "Bye!" Jellal shouted.

**Juvia's POV**

Lunch Time

I was in the Cafeteria buying my lunch with the other Council Members. And then I saw him... I saw Gray Fullbuster just right at the corner. And then suddenly my heart beated faster. I don't know why... But its seems true..

"I guess I like Gray-sama like Lucy said. But... Is there someone he likes? I need to follow him." Juvia said to herself. She didn't know that it was too obvious to my friends.. And I didn't even noticed myself.

"Hey, you alright?" I looked up to see who was that. It was Gray...

**Gray's POV**

I noticed Juvia was staring at the floor a while now. And her friends was now far from her. I got a little curious so I decided to approach her.

"Hey, you alright?" I said to her. And she is startled by me, she looks up as if to know who said that. So I said to her that it's Me. She still looks suprised. So I said it again... "Are you alright?". "A-ano... Eto... Hai! I'm alright..." She said while blushing. "Well if you said so.. I will be going now." I said to her and waved goodbye while walking to my friends.

"Hey'a Gray! Over here! Natsu said while waving. Like to inform me where are they. So I walked over to them with my Snow Cone. And before sitting I looked around to see where is Juvia and her friends. And I quickly saw them and they're happily chatting.. Girls stuff... And I was thinking something when some Pink-Haired-Hot-Headed-Boy shouted at my ear."Hey! Gray! G-R-A-Y!" Natsu shouted at my ear. And I was quickly angered by him. "I CAN HEAR YOU STUPID!" I angrily shouted at him. "Sheesh... Everyone is looking at you right no-..." I raised my eyebrow confusingly at Natsu who was trembling right now. "Right... What?" I asked him. And he shakingly said "E-Er...Z...A..." Natsu said with a cute scared voice at the end. I tried to solve what Natsu said. E...R...Z.. And I was terrified when I realized the last letter... A... It's Erza... And after that. I felt some Super Scary Aura behind me. I know who it was. I slowly turned around. And I was right It was Erza. She is in her Titania Mode right now.

"Why are you shouting Gray?" Erza asked me with an evil smirk and A Scary Aura! "Nothing!" I replied. Erza was gonna Kick me now and I preparedly waited It for to come when someone stopped her. "Iie! No Erza-san!

Please Erza-chan!" I saw that it was Juvia. "Juvia... Oh okay..." Erza gived up. So the rumors were true that Erza is a little softie with her friends, her bestfriends. Juvia is one of them. "But..." Erza said and angrily looked at me. "Only this time... Okay Juvia? Juvia nodded. "And as for you mister.. " And Erza pointed her hand at me."Don't ever do that again. Or punishment!" I quickly nodded. And as I nod Juvia and her friends left the Cafeteria. Leaving us "That was some scary President." Natsu said. "If it wasn't for you fire brain!" I said to him. "Oh, is it? Naked Ice Boy! Natsu said to me. And then we started fighting. **(A.N.: Just like those times Natsu and Gray fight in the Anime XD) **

"Hey... Both of you stop. Or Erza will be back again." Jellal said to us. And I remembered what Erza said. If I did it again or disobeyed rules I will face punishment. And I don't want that to happen. So I behaved. And so as Natsu. Now I think of what Juvia did for me.. She stopped Erza... For me... And I'm really grateful for that. I needed to say thanks to her... As I think of a way to say thank you to her. I remembered that Juvia was my childhood friend...

_Flashback_

_My family has just moved to another neighborhood. After we arrived at our new home. I looked around in the neighborhood. I looked and I end up in a Tree House near our New Home. The Tree house looked simple but nice. It is colorful too._

**Normal POV**

_Flashback_

_Gray then heard a voice. "Wahh! Why does everyone despise me!"_

_He quickly hid in a bush near the treehouse. He heard sobs getting nearer to him. He peeked a bit in the bush. Then he saw a blue haired girl crying and at the same time climbing to the tree house. And then the sky started turning gray._

_It started raining... *Drip..Drip..Drop* Gray started going back to his house but the rain is starting to get stronger. _

_"Umm.. You!" He heard someone call him. "Up here!" He looked up and saw the girl before waving to him. "Come here! You'll get wet." she said. So he climbed the tree. And when he was on top of the tree. He was amazed to see the inside of the tree house to be decorated nicely and beautiful. With light blue furniture and other shades of blue things._

_"Here.. Dry yourself." the girl gave Gray a towel for him to dry off. "Thanks.. You like blue a lot.." Gray said to the bluenette. The girl blushed a little. And nodded as a sign of agreement. _

_"I am Gray.. Nice to meet you.. Uh..." Gray said. "Juvia. My name is Juvia Lockser. Nice to meet you too." and the two shake hands. _

_"I don't recognize you.. Are you the one moved over the new house." Juvia said. Gray nodded. "Well I hope we can be friends. " Juvia told Gray. "Yeah.." Gray smiled._

**Gray's POV**

Since then she was my friend. A very close friend. That was on my mind. She was always kind to me. I think it's time to thank her for all. As I was thinking a way for her to thank her. The bell rang. Lunch time was over...

"Hey Gray! Let's go!" Said Gajeel. "Yeah!" I replied. I think I know what I am going to give her..

**Juvia's POV**

"It's not what you think!" I said while blushing. "Ohh... Do not deny it Juvia!

You like Gray!" Mirajane playfully said to me. "I told you she likes him!" Lucy told my friends. "Well.. Isn't normal to like someone.." Wendy told us.

"Ehhhhh? Are you saying you like someone Wendy-chan?" Levy excitedly told Wendy.

"Wha? Iie! I do not like someone!" Wendy blushingly denied.

"Oh yeah.. Isn't it Romeo? I always see you with him." Mirajane said.

"Hmmm. I think Juvia also noticed it too." I told everyone. And then Wendy sighed.. I thinked she surrendered.

"Well.. I like Romeo.. Because he is nice and-" Wendy told us.

"Wahhh!" Lucy and Mirajane happily cried. "Our little Wendy is growing up!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Good for you Wendy." Erza said and then putting her arms around Wendy.

At least they forgot about me and Gray.. I thought. *sigh* I feel relieved.

"Chotto matte! We are not still done Juvia!" Suddenly Levy exclaimed.

Wahh! They still remembered! "Hai!Hai! Juvia likes Gray-sama!" I surrendered too. Everyone cooed.. We are still walking when I bumped into somebody.

"Juvia?" I recognized that voice.

"Gray-sama?" I asked. And then opening my eyes.

"Just in time.. Here." Gray handed me something. I looked at it. It was a necklace... Everyone looked at it.

"Wow. So pretty and shiny!" Levy said. It was true it was a pretty light blue necklace shaped like a snowflake that is like melting..

"I hope you like it Juvia.. It is a thank you gift from me...Well bye. I will go back now." Gray said. And started walking away.

"A-arigatou Gray-sama!" I told him.

"Well.. Let's go then." Lucy said.

So we got back to our room..

**At the lake**

**5:00 p.m.**

**Natsu's POV**

"So boring today... Let's go to somewhere Happy." I told happy while walking.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

We kept walking and then I saw a blonde haired figure near the lake.. Is that Lucy? I thinked. I walked towards her.

"Lucy?" I asked her. She turned around and.

"N-natsu?!" She said suprised. I notice that her eyes were red.

Is she crying?

* * *

**Well here it is! Like it? Hate it? Want it? XD please review! Really appreciate it! Thank you thank you with cherries on top! Please Review! NaLu next chapter! Any suggesstions? Please just say! :)**

**~YumiMizuki19**


End file.
